<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disputes and Receipts by enchantedlightningwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388474">Disputes and Receipts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites'>enchantedlightningwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Pepper agrees, Banter, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Rhodey Appreciation Week 2020, Rhodey is So Done, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a game of truth or dare, Rhodey decides to give his friends tasks just to stop them from getting feral. Also he's really enjoying it, despite himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rhodey_apprecationweek2020/05</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disputes and Receipts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My fill for Today's Rhodey Appreciation Week Prompt is... “I dare you”.</p><p>Also this takes place in the living room of Tony's Malibu house. <strike>I ignore some things of canon like that™.</strike></p><p>P.S: (<a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/7a0924eb8edc3c43b914b0768df9483b/b5eb6dfca34d1fd4-9e/s400x600/da37ccf4aec68a62e7bf5658253545e3d9d4fb3c.jpg">How the OC looks like. btw</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>September 14, 2013, Malibu, California</strong>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're being such a jack-ass again!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, you're a brat!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rhodey face-palmed at the two annoying Starks, who seemed to be wanting to rip each other's throats out. Tony peeped his tongue out, only to receive a hiss from Claude.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's the truth!" Claude screeched, rubbing the sides of her head. "You keep on calling me out about my shit! When it's none of your f**king business!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sit down," Pepper ordered with her arms wide at the both of them. "Play nice for a minute, you guys shouldn't have an excuse to be so rude to one another."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony's mouth dropped as he gestured at Claude. "This is truth or dare! And she used it as an opportunity to insult me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because you are a jack-ass," Claude muttered, lifting her chin. "I chose the truth, and you f**king asked me about what I think about you. Right now, you're getting on my nerves!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he turned to the side, he found Pepper wincing at them. She shook her head, when Claude snatched the bottle of scotch from the table and popped the cover off. It had been thirty-seven minutes, since the whole game had started with Tony suggesting it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few embarrassing truths had been revealed, and needless to say, that was why they were acting immature than usual. They didn't need to drink to be whiny as hell, and he wanted to find a way to keep the game on going without anyone leaving and getting a headache.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Rhodey did not want to have a headache. He had work to do in the morning, damn it. He needed to figure this out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rhodey got up, looking his best friend in the eye. "Tony. Truth or dare?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dare," Tony replied, easily, sinking back into the couch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper raised a brow, but kept her eyes between them. Maybe if she had the chance, she might be able to participate in the game. (She rejected, because she knew what kind of stupid requests, Tony would ask, first-hand.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Claude scoffed, closing her hand into a fist, as if preventing herself to flip off at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I dare you," Rhodey said in a low voice, "to bring DUM-E in here to settle this dispute."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I doubt that it would be of any use," Claude murmured pointedly. "Sure, I'd like to see the bot give its thought about this matter."</p>
  <p>Rhodey exchanged a skeptic glance with Pepper, who looked like she agreed with him about Claude's disdainful comment. Even she got annoyed by the two of the them, if they didn't keep themselves in check.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sometimes, Claude acted as if she was smarter than him, but it didn't matter. Especially, Rhodey had been around them enough to know their dumbest mistakes in life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony raised his head, getting on his feet. He set off downstairs, before returning with the robot in tow from a small automatic door on the side of the wall. His friend had installed it, after finding out the difficulty DUM-E encountered while taking the stairs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The bot skated to the center of the room and Rhodey reached out to pat it in the top. It whirred and made some sounds with it's claw. It looked from Tony to Claude with the attention span of a puppy as if waiting for its owner to say something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Claude's mouth formed into a grin at the robot, as she set her bottle aside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"DUM-E," Tony said in a calm tone. "Have I ever been a jack-ass to you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>DUM-E rotated slightly, twisting its hook around. To Tony, it had to mean something, because a frown pulled his lips down. Pepper narrowed her eyes at everything around her, leaning forward. Rhodey chuckled, keeping it down as much as possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A sad chirp vibrated out of DUM-E, making Claude tilt her head at it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Claude cackled, her scratchy voice haughty. "See? It agrees with me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony directed an even twisted frown at the bot. "You're such a disappointment and the betrayal is so dirty! I expected better from you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Interesting turn of events, Rhodey noted, enjoying the entire thing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're up, Claudia," Rhodey called, rubbing his chin. "Truth or dare?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dare!" Claude crowed with a smug grin plastered on her scarred face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Somebody seemed to have the need to stoke their ego, Rhodey thought, wearily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I dare you," Rhodey murmured, sliding his gaze at her phone. "To order pizza for us!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony threw his arms up in the arm in a theatrical fashion, his eyes hard with exasperation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You give her an easier dare!" Tony groaned, his shoulders slumping. "That's not fair!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Relax, man," Rhodey reassured with a shrug. "She knows the best pizza places, I'm sorry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper, ever so dignified, gave into a hysterical chuckle as she covered her mouth with her palm. The Stark cousins had varying expressions when they stared at her, and a tiny smile tugged at Rhodey's lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is getting so ridiculous," Pepper remarked, sounding kinda slurred.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Someone burst into the room, bursting the door open to the side. It grabbed everyone's almost waning attention, including DUM-E's, who rolled towards the late guest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did I miss?!" Happy asked in an urgent voice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You missed the entire truth and dare, dude," Claude answered languidly. "It's such a shame because I would've loved it, when you witnessed DUM-E roasting Tony. Good bot!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony extended a pointing finger at the bot's claw.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. You're a bad bot!" Tony reprimanded. "She's just using you! At least, we didn't have UNO or else, I might have screamed 'till I lost my voice."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happy carried some plastic bag, then he tried hiding it. "Yeah, about that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn't long, until they unleashed a pile of UNO cards, dramatic yelling and shouting. But none of them got out of the game as a winner, except for Happy. F**k, he had to pull a damn reverse card on everyone, when they didn't expect it.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>